


seven for a secret never to be told

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Buck has a bit of a not-so-secret secret.Eddie's family is going to discover it the hard way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Sparrows Song [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176779
Comments: 24
Kudos: 686





	seven for a secret never to be told

**Author's Note:**

> Barely getting this Thanksgiving fic in by the skin of my teeth- which is unsurprising for me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy thisI just wanna give a HUGE shoutout to @sailingthecs I probably wouldn't have been able to get this to a place I'm okay with posting if it wasn't for their encouragement and cheering me on <3 thank you Bon!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this! The series is almost over, which makes me a little sad, but I can't wait to for you guys to see what I have in store. Comments and kudos mean everything to me!!!!

Buck isn’t sure why everyone is under the impression that he can’t speak Spanish.

He would have found it amusing if it wasn’t so annoying. He lives in Los Angeles for fuck's sake, and he works with the public daily—not to mention the summers he spent down in Ecuador bartending. And, yet, standing here at the Diaz Thanksgiving party, Eddie’s family spoke freely of their opinions of him right in front of his face as if he didn’t understand everything they said.

“No puedes ser serio.” An annoyingly high-pitched voice said behind him, the tone making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “¿Visto lo que hizo antes? Menos mal que es bonito.”

Someone else behind him giggled in agreement. “Oí que es un poco playboy.”

“¿Crees que Eddie compartirá?” The other woman purred, making Buck’s anxiety start to climb. “Me encantaría conseguir un pedazo de eso. Una vez una prostituta, siempre una prostituta.”

Buck bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything, trying to ignore the way his hands were starting to sweat as he grabbed two beers from the cooler in front of him. He knew there were people in Eddie’s family that weren’t too keen about the two of them dating—he knew they’d tolerated Shannon because she had given them Christopher but it seemed they couldn’t even try with him, despite his best efforts.

Buck shook the thoughts from his head and carefully maneuvered his way past the two women openly staring at him and through the kitchen. He desperately tried to ignore the woman’s words despite the way they seemed to echo around in his head. They were wrong. He wasn’t that person anymore. He  _ wasn’t _ . 

“Esto es el novio de Edmundo.” He heard someone speak behind him, the disgust in his voice distinguishable in any language. 

He kept his gaze down as he moved through the house and into the back yard, letting out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he spotted Eddie across the yard. He managed to make it to his boyfriend’s side in record time, shoving Eddie’s beer in his hand and practically plastering himself against his side.

“Well, hello to you too,” Eddie said, amused until he took in Buck’s rigid stance and the tension he was holding in his shoulders. “Babe, what’s wrong?"

“Nothing it’s—” Buck cleared his throat, shaking his head and picking at the label on his beer to avoid eye contact. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Just—a lot of people here.” he said after a moment, internally cringing at the weak excuse.

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of family that decided to come up this year,” Eddie said, somewhat apologetically. He wrapped his arm around Buck’s waist and pressed a soft kiss against his temple. “We can leave if it’s getting too much, cariño.”

Buck closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing into Eddie’s side. “No, I’m alright. You haven’t seen your family in ages, anyway.” Not since Shannon’s funeral. Eddie deserved to be able to enjoy his family’s company without the depressing atmosphere hanging over them.”

The entire Diaz family was gathered at Eddie’s Abuela's house for Thanksgiving this year. When Eddie had warned Buck about the size of his family, he’d brushed it off, but now he was seriously regretting it. He was not prepared for the sheer amount of family Eddie seemed to have that made the trip to LA this year. Aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, and grandparents—Buck didn’t even know it was possible to be related to so many people.

They came from all over the place too. Since Eddie is half-Swedish and half-Mexican, there was an interesting mix of culture at this particular thanksgiving. He had family from the states, Mexico, Bolivia, Ecuador, and he was sure there were more places that just flew over his head.

It was definitely a certain kind of culture shock to Buck. He’d spent the last who knows how many holidays alone and now? Well, as grateful as he is to have this little family he’s started to build with Eddie, sometimes it did get a little intimidating.

Buck spotted more members of Eddie’s family openly staring at them and whispering to themselves. He sighed, turning his head and murmuring into Eddie’s ear, “I don’t think your family likes me very much.”

He felt more than saw Eddie frown. “What do you mean? My tia and abuela love you.”

“Just… some things I’ve heard them saying.” Buck muttered, reluctant to go into any details. He felt himself relax a little when Eddie’s squeezed his hip comfortingly and ran his thumb over the small strip of exposed skin above the waistband of his jeans. “For some reason, everyone here is under the impression I can’t understand what they’re saying about me.” he huffed a little. “As if I would meet my boyfriend’s family without understanding their first language.”

“I’m sorry, mi amor.” Eddie’s voice was tinged with anger and regret. “My family is very… traditional, still, in some ways. I’d hoped they wouldn’t be rude enough to say anything to your face but it looks like I was wrong.”

“Ah, Eddie, Evan, there you are.” Buck felt a genuine smile spread across his face as he looked up and saw Eddie’s abuela walking toward them, a sleepy-looking Christopher at her side. “I’m glad I found you. This one looks like he’s ready to fall asleep on his feet.”

“About to fall into a food coma, buddy?” Buck asked teasingly, bending down and picking Christopher up in his arms. “Did you eat the entire turkey?” he asked, a fake frown on his face as he pretended to struggle lifting Christopher up. “You’re lucky I’m so strong!”

Christopher giggled and wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. “Y-You’re super strong!”

Buck hummed in agreement and when he glanced over at Eddie he felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. His boyfriend was staring at him fondly, a soft smile on his face and Buck couldn’t help but smile back at him. It wasn’t until they heard sniffling and broke their gaze to find Abuela—alarmingly— blinking back tears and dabbing delicately at the corners of her eyes.

“Abuela, ¿que es?” Eddie asked, suddenly concerned. ”What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Abuela said, sniffing a little before smiling at the two of them, her eyes shining with unshed tears and happiness. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you this happy, mijo.” She smacked his arm and pointed her finger at him sternly. “Don’t you dare let him go.”

“Ow!” Eddie whined, rubbing the spot on his arm his abuela smacked before quickly dropping the act at the unimpressed look she gave. “Of course, abuela,” he assured her.

“And I’ve missed seeing these baby blues around,” Abuela told Buck, gently tapping her hand against Buck’s cheek and making him blush. “I expect you here bright and early next weekend for our cooking lesson.”

“Si, señora,” Buck said obediently, a grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.

Abuela chuckled and shook her head. “Cheeky. Make sure you boys eat enough food before you leave.” she chided before she walked off to greet the other guests, muttering something about skinny grandsons under her breath.

“Cooking lessons?” Eddie repeated, his eyebrows scrunching up adorably in confusion.

“Yeah.” Buck bit back a smile. “She refuses to write down her recipes and told me the only way I would get them is if I came over and made them enough I’ve memorized them and write it down myself.”

“Is that how you were able to make that delicious flan the other night?” Eddie wondered.

“Yeah.” Buck grinned proudly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something else but the words died on his tongue when he heard someone behind him speak in Spanish about him—about his looks, his perceived lack of intelligence. 

Although Eddie looked like he was going to start a fight right here in the middle of his abuela’s backyard, instead he just clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at someone behind Buck’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go,” he said stiffly, running his hand down Buck’s back. “Christopher’s already half asleep and I think we’ve had enough family socializing for one evening.”

Buck wasn’t about to argue with that. He carefully held Christopher in his arms while they started to head out, the young boy dozing against his shoulder as Eddie said his goodbyes. It wasn’t until they made it to the front door, saying one last goodbye to Eddie’s tia and abuela that Buck paused, the itch to say something to Eddie’s family too strong to ignore any longer.

“Gracias por esta hermosa cena,” he spoke to Eddie’s abuela, quietly enough to not disturb Christopher but loud enough everyone could hear him. His accent was smooth after several summers of being immersed in the language, and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug at the shocked looks on the faces of Eddie’s family. “No puedo esperar a ver a todos de nuevo en Navidad.” 

The quiet gasps and mutters that spread through the crowd of relatives helped ease some of the hurt and bitterness in his chest—he really couldn’t bring himself to care if he was being a little petty. They should know to never judge a book by its cover.

He leaned down and gently kissed Eddie’s abuela on the cheek goodbye before he turned and followed his boyfriend out the door. “Did you see the look on their faces?” Buck asked, unable to bite back a grin.

Eddie shook his head in amusement, pressing a quick kiss against Buck’s cheek as he lead them to the car. “I’ve got a feeling the next family gathering will be a lot better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Barely getting this Thanksgiving fic in by the skin of my teeth- which is unsurprising for me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy thisI just wanna give a HUGE shoutout to @sailingthecs I probably wouldn't have been able to get this to a place I'm okay with posting if it wasn't for their encouragement and cheering me on <3 thank you Bon!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this! The series is almost over, which makes me a little sad, but I can't wait to for you guys to see what I have in store. Comments and kudos mean everything to me!!!!


End file.
